


Finding out!

by YukiSuki92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, finding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiSuki92/pseuds/YukiSuki92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is the sequel to Getting Hitched! It is how people find out about Sasuke and Naruto. It will be a collection of one-shots, with each chapter telling the story of how someone finds out. It is marked COMPLETED because there is no cliff-hangers. Each chapter acts as a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Plot summary: This story is the sequel to Getting Hitched! It is how people find out about Sasuke and Naruto. It will be a collection of one-shots, with each chapter telling the story of how someone finds out. First up, Sakura, followed by Ino because best friends share everything. 

“Boss, it is almost 8PM, you should call it a day” Sakura said to Sasuke. She had her handbag and coat in one hand, with an office bag in the other hand. 

“I’m almost done here” Sasuke said to her without pausing his work.

“Maybe that particular brief, but you aren’t going to stop with that brief, and you will eventually leave at midnight.” Sakura said. “Your brother has left too, so why don’t you just leave” she continued. 

“He has a wife and two kids, he has to be with them, especially on a Friday night. You go on, have a good night.” Sasuke said to her. 

Sakura stared at her boss a second or two longer, then turned on her heel and left his room. As she walked down the hallway to the lifts, she heard the ding of the lift door open. She saw Naruto step out of the lift and turn in her direction. Immediately, his ever present smile turned into a huge grin. 

“Hi ya, Sakura” he chirped, while walking towards her with a spring in his step. 

“Hey, Naruto. What brings you here? Besides Sasuke obviously” 

“Yup, I’m here to drag his hard working ass away from the office.” Naruto said reaching Sakura and giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Honestly, I expect his fiancée to get piqued if he keeps on working like this” Sakura said

“Nah, he is just working like a maniac now so he can take it easy for the wedding and honeymoon.” Naruto said, craning his neck to look further down the hallway into Sasuke office. “He wants to push some merger through before the month ends, which will leave him with some time to be of any actual help in planning the wedding. Shit, Itachi has been more hands on than this big lug.” Naruto said with a put out scowl. 

Laughing at Naruto’s face, Sakura said “You sound like a nagging wife Naruto. Have they already set a date for the wedding?” 

“Yeah, next month. As long as it starts snowing in the middle of December, we have got ourselves a white wedding.”   
“So soon!” Sakura exclaimed surprised. 

“They have actually been engaged a while, things have just been under-wrapped from the media is all.” 

“You know who the fiancée is, don’t you?” Sakura asked. She didn’t sound accusatory or anything, merely stating a fact. 

“Well, I really should be going, gotta get him out of here and all.” Naruto said, with a mischievous smile while walking towards Sasuke’s office. 

Sakura looked on as Naruto walked towards Sasuke’s office, turned the handle quietly, and proceeded to throw the door open with a bang while exclaiming “Honey, I’m home.” Smiling, Sakura shook her head. She couldn’t think of any other person in the universe that could pull of a stunt like that, and not get their head chewed off. 

She got into the lift, and waited for the lift to reach the car park. As she walked to her car, she rummaged through her handbag to find her car keys. Realizing that she might have left it on her desk, she turned around to get back to the lift. 

Stepping out of the lift on her floor, she walked to her office to retrieve her keys. As she was leaving her office room, she heard Naruto exclaim loudly from Sasuke’s room “You are so weird.” 

Laughing, Sakura walked to Sasuke’s room, and peeked her head through the door. “Oh my god!” She exclaimed, eyes wide. 

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke’s office door opened with a bang, and his Naruto came into the room with a loud and obnoxious “Honey, I’m home!” 

Looking up, Sasuke tried to glare – he really did – but Naruto looked goofy standing on the doorway with a shit eating grin on his face, his hands placed on his hips and his crotch thrust out lewdly, that Sasuke just had to smile – only slightly though. 

“This is your home? This isn’t even my home.” Sasuke said. 

“I was being funny” Naruto said, childishly sticking out his tongue. He meandered through the room, randomly picking up objects and putting them down – in misplaced locations – when something else caught his eye. 

Sasuke looked at him out the corner of his eye, and the second he did, Naruto looked over at him and smiled happily before continuing around the room. 

Sasuke knew Naruto was giving him time to finish what he was currently working on, but knew from experience that he won’t let him start something new. With that in mind, he packed the rest of the paperwork away in his briefcase, and went back to what he was doing. 

Once he was satisfied with the brief, he placed it in his briefcase with the rest of the paperwork, and closed the briefcase. He swiveled his chair around until Naruto was in his straight line of sight. Having Sasuke’s attention on him, Naruto put down the ashtray he was holding (onto the book case), and walked to Sasuke’s desk. He plopped himself down on Sasuke’s lap, and straddled him. 

“Took you long enough.” Naruto said kissing Sasuke chastely.   
“My apologies” 

“Forgiven. As long as you feed me.” 

“I think I can do that.” 

“Great, then let’s go,” Naruto said almost dismounting Sasuke, when he was pulled back down again.

“What’s the rush?” Sasuke asked, cupping Naruto’s bottom and pulling him closer nice and snuggly. “We can fool around, no one is here so late anyway.” Sasuke said nibbling on Naruto’s earlobe. 

“You are so weird!” Naruto exclaimed, pushing Sasuke away by the shoulders, only to grab him by the nape of his neck and kiss him hotly. This caused Sasuke to grab onto his ass harder, and massage them. 

“Oh my god!” They both heard Sakura say. Breaking apart, Sasuke looked around Naruto and Naruto craned his neck around to see Sakura by the door. 

“This makes so much sense. Oh my god, so much sense. How can I not have known? It was so obvious. So bloody obvious.” Sakura said in a rush, not really looking at either of them, but looking around the room. Then her head snapped towards them, and looking at both of them, she smiled brightly and said “I am so happy for you, both of you. You two really are perfect together.” With that, she turned and left the coupe alone in the office and quickly walked away from the room and towards the lift. 

She already had her phone out, and Ino’s number ringing by the time she reached the lift. When Ino answered her phone, the first thing Sakura said was “Naruto is Sasuke’s fiancée.” 

XXXX THE END XXXX  
Notes: Hey guys, thanks for reading. If anyone has any idea who else needs to find out – let me know, and I can try to write a story. I was thinking Itachi – obviously years ago kind of thing.


	2. Itachi finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: approximately 3 years before the engagement. Itachi is walking in on his brother & Naru the same day that they got together.

"Mother, I am quite certain that you have enough pictures already - it is safe to pack the camera away" Itachi said, from his place on the high-back chair. 

“Don’t be ridiculous darling, my baby boy just graduated from graduate school. I need to have mementos of this occasion” replied his mother, whilst still fiddling with the camera and her handbag. Itachi wisely chose not to say anything else, thinking of the 3 albums worth of pictures his mother had filled up during his own graduation.

As his mother managed to fit the camera in her bag, his father stepped out of the bedroom and into the lounge area of the hotel room. “Do you think Sasuke will have any difficulties packing up his belongings and bringing them here?” his mother asked. Itachi himself had been wondering if they should swing by Sasuke’s dorm and pick him up on the way to the airport instead of Sasuke coming to the hotel. 

“He has packed up and couriered the majority of his belongings, so it should not be a problem for him to get the remainder done up” said his father. However, looking at his wife slightly displeased face, he added “Itachi, why don’t you go and pick your brother up? I will call the driver and inform him that he needs not go and pick Sasuke up.” 

“Yes, father” Itachi replied, standing up from the chair and collecting some of his personal belongings. He returned his mother’s gentle smile, and gave her a light kiss on the head before leaving. 

 

As Itachi drove towards his brother’s dorm, he admitted to himself that he was concerned about his brother. His brother and his best friend would be parting for the first time in almost 10 years – 6 years in boarding school together, then 4 years in university. Itachi always had his suspicion that his brother had more than friendly feelings for his best friend, and he was almost certain that Naruto might have felt the same way. 

However, everything was about to change now. Sasuke would be returning to Japan, and Naruto would be staying in the States where he had been offered a job. He wondered how his brother was coping with this. Even at the graduation ceremony, Itachi had noticed how his younger brother was sticking closer to Naruto than he usually would. 

As Itachi parked in an available parking spot near his brother’s dorm, he got out of the car whilst calling his brother on his cell-phone. When the call went to voicemail, Itachi was thankful that he had the foresight to bring the spare-key to his brother’s room. 

Walking to the correct room, Itachi unlocked the door and went in. He stood at the threshold of the room, stunned momentarily at the sight in front of him. 

Sasuke, whose head snapped up from where it previously was resting on his palm, gaped at his brother, mouth slightly opened. Itachi was quite gleeful on the inside, seeing his brother in bed with his best friend in a clearly more-than-friends way. Regaining his composure, he stepped into the room, and closed the door behind him. 

Crossing the room to sit on the desk chair opposite the bed, Itachi watched as his brother sat up in bed, being mindful of not waking the sleeping blonde up. He saw the look on Sasuke’s face, a look he knew quite well, a look that included determination (I won’t give him up), and a silent plea (I love him, and I need you accept that). Smiling at his brother, he saw him relax a little, and he felt equal parts happy that his brother is in love, and disturbed that his brother would think that he would reject him for this. 

“Well, this is new” he said. He saw Sasuke smile a little “10 years together, and it takes me leaving half way across the world for this to happen.” Sasuke said, with a sad tinge to his voice. 

“You leaving isn’t going to change anything, this can still happen” Itachi said, feeling like he needed to reassure his brother that he won’t have to give up his inamorato just because he is leaving to go home to Japan. “Also, Naruto’s home is Japan, so it is not something to be too concerned about”. 

“He has a job here Itachi. He is really looking forward to working as an animator, I can’t and won’t ask him to give that up for me” Sasuke said, his hands slowly carding through Naruto’s hair. 

“Yes because Japan is known for not having animating jobs.” Itachi said sarcastically. “You both don’t have to make any life-changing decisions now, you can still keep in touch through the wonders of modern technology, and take it from there” 

Itachi then nudged Naruto awake with his feet, and the blonde flailed for a second before settling his eyes on Itachi. His face went from shocked, to bashfulness, to fear, and then settled on a happy grin when he saw Itachi smile. 

“I guess you are my soon to be brother-in-law then” Itachi said, taking delight in the blush rushing to his brother’s and Naruto’s face. He also noted that neither were correcting him or anything. 

Standing up, Itachi asked “Naruto, when is your job starting?” and then noted the slightly crest-fallen look on both boys faces, and how they clasped their hands under the sheet firmly. 

“1st September” Naruto replied. 

“Good, that gives you slightly more than 3 weeks before you have to report to work. You will be returning with us to Japan until then.” Itachi said, and before Naruto could object continued “Don’t worry about the air-fare, we will take care of it. You are family now”. With that he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for reading. I am happy to take suggestions on who finds out next, and how they find out. However, as I am sure you have noticed by now, I only do happy stuff. I don’t care for emotional angst.   
> See you next time


End file.
